


A Woman's Wrath

by JohnTheRevelator



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTheRevelator/pseuds/JohnTheRevelator
Summary: You mess someone's bike up and the sons are mad, but Tig is interested in you. After they find out you hadn't intended the harm you caused, the guys tease Tig about being interested in such a sweet girl.





	A Woman's Wrath

“Fuck you Ben! You fucking BASTARD!” she yelled as she drove the bulldozer she stole from Elliot Oswald’s construction site down main street. She was scorned and she was pissed and she was not taking him cheating on her well. Her intentions had been to bulldoze his precious Range Rover outside of Floyd’s where he was currently getting a hot shave for his date with her ex best friend tonight. So far she had managed to successfully break into the construction site, find the key to the dozer, and figure out how to get it rolling.  
—  
SMASH!!!!  
Tig, Chibs, Happy, Juice, Bobby, and Jax were sitting at the bar of Scoops Ice Cream Shop, the storefront that doubled as their clubhouse, when they heard a loud crash outside. Jumping up, they all rushed to the window to see what was going on when when they saw it, a girl playing life-size Tonka Toys on main street.   
“What the hell is that!?” Bobby exclaimed as their jaws all dropped.   
“Fuck you Ben!!!” they heard the distant shouts coming from the inside of the heavy equipment.   
“Sounds like a pissed off crazy lady…” Jax responded.   
“Looks sexy as hell…..” Tig thought those words were only in his head, but he had actually spoken out loud. His brothers all looked at him, eyebrows raised, and a few of them scoffed.   
“What?” he questioned, defensively, looking their way as his eyes got huge.   
“Oh shit!” he yelled, backing away from the window as he watched the large vehicle begin to head straight towards them  
—  
Ben’s Rover was parked along the curb, luckily with no vehicles nearby so she had a clear shot. She steered towards his SUV, ramming it and beginning to push it up the street while the tires screeched.   
Ben looked up from his shave and saw the bright yellow vehicle crushing his prized possession to bits.   
“What the hell!?” he jumped out of the shave chair and ran out of the shop, chasing the dozer down the street.   
“You’re a fucking CHEATER!” she screamed out the window, “I will destroy you! You think you can fuck my BEST FRIEND and I won’t find out!? You tiny dicked piece of shit!!!” she finished as he stopped in the middle of the street, hands on his head, frozen and freaking out.   
She looked forward again and gasped, the Rover had been pushed aside and now she was headed straight for the ice cream shop and had no idea what button or pedal engaged the brakes.  
Panicking, she turned the wheel but it was just a little too late. She clipped one of the motorcycles out front, causing the bull dozer to pull it out into the street before sucking it underneath its large tires.   
“Shit! Shit shit shit!” she yelled punching the steering wheel and stomping on all of the pedals until she finally found the brakes. Her heart was pounding and she couldn’t breathe, she tried to still her heartbeat and control her breathing, but within seconds she was interrupted from her current focus and her attention shifted to the gun pointed at her through the window.  
—  
CRASH!!!!  
“Nooooooo!! Not my bike!!” Juice yelled, running out of the shop and pulling his gun from his jeans, chasing after the vehicle that just swallowed up his motorcycle.   
“Juice!” Jax yelled running after him with Happy in tow.   
Bobby and Chibs looked behind them to their curly haired friend who was chuckling uncontrollably. As suddenly as he had started laughing, he stopped, gazing back to his brothers.   
“That bitch is so bad ass. I am totally erect right now.” Tig smirked, “Damn. I would willingly let her teach me a lesson or two,” he clapped his brothers on the shoulder as he walked past their awestruck faces and out the door, striding towards the spot where the bulldozer came to rest, and where Juice currently had his future ex girlfriend at gunpoint.  
—  
“Why would you do that!?” Juice demanded, and she didn’t answer, but not because she didn’t want to.   
She was terrified, staring into the young biker’s threatening brown eyes. She was scared shitless.   
“Juice, get down and let her out so we can talk!” Jax demanded, turning to look at Happy who nodded, climbing up the bulldozer and dragging Juice down.   
“Come on out darlin’, we just want to talk to you. No guns, I promise.” Jax spoke again as Tig, Chibs, and Bobby walked up.   
“Watch yourselves guys,” Tig belted out, “I’ve seen broads like this, they’re insane, liable to snap at any second. She probably has a piece on her…..” Tig warned.  
The door of the dozer cracked open and he laid eyes on the woman inside. She was beautiful, he thought… Beautiful and Dangerous…. Just his type.  
Tig walked up to her and frisked her… Not because he actually needed to, but because he couldn’t keep his hands off.   
“I’m Tig, doll…” he grinned at her.   
“H-hey… I-I… My name is (Y/N)…” She struggled.   
“Well, (Y/N), I’m Jax and this here is Juice. If you hadn’t already gathered, it was his bike you ran over back there. D'you mind telling us why?” he asked her.   
“I, um… I’m so sorry,” she said turning to look Juice in the eye, pleading with him.   
“I found out my boyfriend was cheating and….” she buried her face in her palms, beginning to cry, “I stole this bulldozer to annihilate the one thing he loved most. His car… I lost control and… Your bike was an accident… I’m so sorry. I will pay you back for it I swear,” she pleaded.   
Juices glare softened and he nodded, looking down solemnly as if he might cry.   
She stepped to him, and touched his shoulder, “I hope you can forgive me?” she sniffled, and he nodded, still looking down as if to hold back tears.   
She looked over the group of men, red-faced and puffy eyed, “Ive gotta run,” she said, digging in her pocket and pulling out a business card and handing it to Jax, “You can reach me here, anytime, I swear I will make it right,” she pouted before looking over the group of men again and giving them a half smile, “Thanks,” she uttered before jogging away.  
—  
Chibs leaned to Tig, “Watch out she’s dangerous…. Or maybe not after all, yeah? She’s a soft one, this lass.” he nudged Tig in the ribs with his elbow and chuckled, while Bobby fought back a laugh.   
Tig rolled his eyes, “Whatever…” he scoffed, “So what if she’s a softie, look at that ass. I’d still hit it……" he looked at Jax, “Gimme that,” he snatched the card out of Jax’s hand.  
Happy narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head as the other men all gave him an amused chuckle.  
“What? I just want to make sure Juice doesn’t get screwed over.”


End file.
